


You're All Alone

by cakeengland



Series: Descendants Prompts [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Also its barely mentioned but gang AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Flirting, Unwanted Sexual Advances, carlos kicks ass, fuck off harry, harry is a scumbag, harry is a sleaze, harry is the nasty man, the gang would absolutely fight anyone for each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakeengland/pseuds/cakeengland
Summary: Harry is making inappropriate sexual advances on Carlos. The son of Cruella isn't having it.





	You're All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt for this one was "It's just you-- you're all alone."

So, maybe going to Uma’s turf that day was a bad idea, especially after Carlos’ previous encounter with a certain hooked pirate. He was just going to scope out some new territory for Mal, but of course, he had to run into the turf leader’s cronies. How could his day get _any_ worse?

“Ah, Gil, look, it’s Mal’s _puppy_ ,” Harry sneered, making his way to Carlos. “Where’re yer caretakers?”

“They’re not my caretakers,” Carlos protested, stepping back from Harry and Gil. “I’m on my own, but it seems like you can’t do that yourself, do you two ever leave without one another?”

“Ye can’t talk, pup, ye seem to always be with Mal or Evie, what did they do? Abandon ye?” Harry snarled, grinning when he saw fear fill Carlos’ eyes. “Oh, strike a nerve, did I? Are ye afraid?”

“Of course not,” Carlos responded, but the quavering of his voice betrayed him. Harry’s sick grin only grew, a sadistic glint entering his eyes as he advanced, forcing the son of Cruella to retreat even further.

“Look around ye,” Harry continued, gesturing with his hook, “It’s just you–you’re all alone. Nowhere to run and–” he grinned, “–nowhere to hide.”

“Shut your mouth, Harry, I’ll pummel you to the ground right now,” Carlos replied, his voice shaky as he spoke. “I’m not scared of you.”

“Well, ye should be,” the pirate grinned, his hook grazing across Carlos’ chin. “I wonder in just how many ways we could break ya, pup.”

“Get out of my face,” Carlos growled, silently praying that one of his gang members would appear from the shop he left them at. “I don’t care about your childish taunts.”

“Ah, but the look in your eyes tells me otherwise, Carlos de Vil.” It was all too clear that Harry was having fun playing with his prey. “Gil, what’s say we teach this little runt a lesson?”

“Runt…” There was a look of bafflement on Gil’s face, before it cleared up. “Oh, ‘cause he’s small, right?”

Harry cast a glare over his shoulder, effectively shutting the son of Gaston up. “Now…” he purred, staring into Carlos’ eyes in a way that sent shivers down his spine. “How shall I play with you?”

Carlos cowered in fear, expecting Harry to beat him up right then and there.

That’s when it hit him, everything below his neck was free from Harry’s clutches, taking a deep breath, the shorter male grinned up at the other. “I dunno, like this?” Carlos’ first instinct was to knee the pirate in his stomach, giving himself enough room to back away, readying himself for a fight.

“So that’s how ye want to go, is it?” Harry scowled. “This will be an easy fight, you’re all alone.”

Carlos felt his stomach churn at that comment. He really was alone, wasn’t he? What if he had been forgotten by the others, what if they intentionally left him after the chance arose? What if– 

His thoughts were cut off by a swift punch to his jaw, a groan escaping his lips. His eyes watered as he tried to let his previous thoughts fall, his eyes wandering back to Harry after a few seconds, throwing a punch that was dodged easily.

“Is that all you’ve got, runt?”

Carlos growled, landing a punch right on Harry’s mouth, grinning when he heard the pirate make a pained noise. His heart was pounding as he jumped back from an oncoming punch, taking deep breaths. “I’m not scared of you, Harry.”

Harry shrugged, a mischievous grin on his face. What the hell was he planning?

“Carlos, you’re nothing more than just a slave to your mother, you realize all Mal did was take pity on ye, right?” the pirate called out, grinning more as the “pup’s” face fell.

That was the last straw for Carlos. “Shut your mouth!” he snapped back, the two falling back into their fight. Everything grew more violent, the way the boys fought was messy, but it got the job done. With each stinging insult thrown back and forth and the way they moved more out into the open, they seemed to gain an audience, which soon included Carlos’ own friends.

“Carlos!” Evie called out, having to be held back by Jay so she wouldn’t jump in to try and stop the fight. “Carlos, Harry, stop it!”

Carlos snapped out of fighting when Evie’s yelling finally reached him, holding his hands up in surrender. “Whatever, Harry, we’ve got more wins than you ever will,” he commented, retreating to where the rest of his gang stood.

Harry sneered, before gesturing to Gil and disappearing back into the alley. Carlos had barely gotten a moment to breathe when Evie grabbed him by the shoulder, concern written in her expression. “Carlos, are you alright?”

“I’ll be fine,” Carlos replied, his voice stiffer than usual. “Come on, let’s just go back to the loft.”

Evie didn’t seem entirely convinced, but Mal placed a hand on her shoulder. “He’s right,” she said quietly. “Let’s go.”

The gang headed back to the loft, Mal sprawling on the couch, Evie sitting on the edge of her bed, and Jay leaning against the wall. Carlos opted to sit in the small space that Mal wasn’t already occupying.

There were several moments of silence before Mal spoke up. “You know if you give us the word, any one of us would be willing to stomp his ass into the curb.”

Jay nodded agreement. “What even happened out there?”

Carlos shrugged a shoulder. “It’s nothing.”

Mal and Jay arched their eyebrows, casting a glance at each other. “That didn’t look like nothing,” Jay insisted.

Carlos sighed. “He was just being a creep. Like I said, it’s nothing.”

Mal shook her head. “No, Carlos, it’s not nothing. Please, Carlos, we’re your friends. Tell us what happened.”

Carlos looked down to the floor, biting his lower lip. “Look, it was… It was something before we left the Isle,” he started softly. “Harry had tried to get me to date him at one point, and I didn’t, of course, and he holds a grudge for that for no good reason.”

Mal scowled as Carlos finished his explanation. “I’m gonna fucking hit him.”

“M, chill,” Evie called out.

Mal sighed, sitting up straight. “Sorry, it’s just… I don’t like people messing with my family.”

“None of us do,” Evie agreed quietly. “Carlos, I’m so proud and so glad that stood up to Harry.”

“And if he gives you shit again, give us a call and we’ll rain down hell on him,” Jay added.

Carlos blinked. “You guys _reaaaaally_ don’t have to do that.”

“But we want to,” Mal shrugged.

“Besides,” Evie added, going over to perch on the couch’s arm, “Defending one of our own is something we’d never think twice about, okay?”

“Thanks, guys… Now let’s actually grab food like we were planning to and watch a movie or something,” Carlos grinned.

The gang chuckled and agreed. Life on the Isle wasn’t perfect, but they were going to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> WORDS OF WISDOM  
> "why are descendants cosplays so fucking expensive" -Author Carlos
> 
> "sometimes i look at our prompt list and realize like, over half of them are angsty. this is gonna be a fun prompt list" -Author Mal


End file.
